georgelopezfandomcom-20200214-history
Sabes Gay, It's George's Fantasy Episode
" in Season 6 (ep.#5). |season = 6 |episode = 5 |overall = 107 |airdate = February 21, 2007 |code = 505 |imdb = tt0964807 |guests = Elmarie Wendel Jacquie Barnbrook Carrie Ann Nagy |writer = George Lopez |director = George Lopez |previous = "George Testi-Lies for Benny" |next = "George Thinks Vic's Fiancée is Lion about Being a Cheetah" }} was the fifth episode of Season Six of George Lopez; it was also the 107th overall series episode. Written and directed by series' star George Lopez, it originally aired on ABC-TV on February 21, 2007. Synopsis After a fight with Angie, George returns to the bar to be with Ernie, and when he accidentally eats the worm from the bottle of tequila, he begins to hallucinate about really being with Ernie. Plot Following being humiliated at work, George drinks some tequila (with the worm), and hallucinates that he and Ernie are gay sweethearts who are soon to be united as life partners. After getting rejected by being walked out on by his blind date, Helen (Jacquie Barnbrook) after he introduced himself to her at Thirsty's, Ernie decides he's given up on meeting a woman he can spend his life with, deciding one-night-stands are better, this after resisting the advance of a waitress (Carrie Ann Nagy) at Thirsty's whom he may not he realized, was attracted to him. Though the female bartender tries seducing him into having one with her, Ernie is oblivious and leaves. Starring *George Lopez as George Lopez (character) *Constance Marie as Angie Lopez *Aimee Garcia as Veronica Palmero *Luis Armand Garcia as Max Lopez *Belita Moreno as Benny Lopez *Valente Rodriguez as Ernie Cardenas *Emiliano Diez as Vic Palmero Guest starring/Recurring cast *Elmarie Wendel as Gina Sorenstam *Jacquie Barnbrook as Helen, Ernie's blind date *Carrie Ann Nagy as Waitress at Thirsty's ---- *'George': Okay. Were you wearing that when I came in here? *'Ernie': George. George. George. George, George, George, wake up. Your're missing a great game. S.C. is about to score. *'George': Sorry, man. I must have dozed off. *'Ernie': Yeah, hey, dude, hand me that "TV Guide." I want to see who's playing in the next game. (spanks his rear) *'George': What'd you do that for? They didn't score. *'Ernie': I know. *'Angie': Here, guys. Try these. *'Ernie': Mmm. *'George': They're pretty good. *'Ernie': Yeah, these are fabulous. *'Angie': Finally. You two are the toughest customers I've ever had. *'Ernie': Well, we just want everything to be perfect for our special day. I mean, we're only getting married once. Right, Pumpkin? *'George': Hey, man, stop it. *'Ernie': Oh, somebody call Snow White, because Grumpy's on my couch. *'George': What's going on, Man? What are you talking about, getting married? *'Ernie': He's always a little loopy when he gets up from a nap. I f you back out of our wedding now, I'm gonna keep the engagement ring you got me. *'George': Engagement ring? What? *'Ernie': Don't be modest. It's beautiful. Mira. *'Angie': I am so glad you love it. *'Ernie': Mm. *'Angie': I helped George pick it out. It looked good on my finger, too. (Chuckles) (Sobbing) Why can't I get a man? *'George': So this is real? This is my life? We're actually engaged, and we're getting married? *'Ernie': Yeah, and when we're married It's gonna be great because It's gonna be like this every day. Sabes Que? Football, Beer and best buds. *'George': I guess I could get used to that. *'Ernie': That's my man.(spanks him again) *'George': But that's gonna take some time. ---- *'Ernie': Oh, man. He's gonna go all the way. Go! Go! Go! Yes. Touchdown! (Laughs) Dude, they scored. What's the matter with you? *'George': What happened at work is still bothering me. *'Ernie': Forget about it. That's why we watch the game. *'George': I can't believe Jack humiliated me in front of all the workers like that. *'Ernie': Oh, look at that trainer rubbing Tom Brady's thigh. I should have never dropped out message school. *'George': Did you hear a word I said? *'Ernie': Hush. I want to see this. *'George': Don't hush me. If I want to talk, I'll talk. *'Ernie': At least save it until halftime. *'George': Yeah, right. Like you'll be able to listen when you see Troy Aikman drawing Xs and Os on the screen. You know, those aren't hugs and kisses for you. *'Ernie': Well, there's a TV in the bedroom. Maybe I should go up and watch the game. *'George': Maybe you should because nothing else is happening in that bedroom tonight. ---- *'Ernie': (Gasps) Aah! ---- *'Angie': How's Ernie doing? *'George': He's okay. Don't worry about it. *'Angie': I'm so glad he decided to let me come to the wedding. That kiss was just a stupid mistake on my part. *'George': (Chuckles) Yeah, I mean, can you imagine us actually hooking up? Your soft skin, long hair... and all those curves...No, thank you. You're the priest? You look exactly like Angie's dad Vic. *'Vic': And I sound like him, too. Confusing? Then don't eat the worm, Chico. *'George': What? *(Richard Wagner's "Bridal Chorus' playing) *'Angie': (Mouths words) *'Vic': Our grooms have written their own vows, and they'd like to share them with everyone. *'George': Ernie. When you said you wanted us to write our own vows, I'll be honest, I wasn't looking forward to it. *'Ernie': (Mutters) *'George': It's hard for me to look inside... and share when I'm feeling, but you help me do that, and as painful as it is, it makes me a better person... Now, I wanna thank you for that. *'Ernie': Why are you looking at her? You're marrying me. *'George': No, I'm not. I just realized. I can't marry you. *'Ernie': (Whimpers) What? *'George': I want to marry somebody I can talk to. Wait a minute. I'm not even gay, man. I love Angie. *'Ernie': How can you say that? (Sobbing) Category:Season 6 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes with George's name in the title